


Oikawa san, I don't think I feel so good

by Salmayoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmayoi/pseuds/Salmayoi
Summary: Kageyama asks Oikawa permission to leave practice early
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	Oikawa san, I don't think I feel so good

‘Oikawa san’

Oikawa set his jaw, and turned away from his irritating kouhai. He was 100% opting to ignore him until the little brat left. But Tobio chan was as persistent as ever, and kept bothering him.

‘Oikawa san’

  
 _Just ignore him, Tooru._ Keeping his eyes firmly locked onto the players on the court, the captain hummed to himself, pretending he couldn’t hear.

  
‘Oikawa san’, Tobio groaned. ‘I know you can hear me!’

  
‘What?’, he snapped. Finally turning to face him, he raised an eyebrow. ‘What do you want, Tobio?’

  
The blue eyed boy huffed, before a pout formed on his face. ‘Oikawa san… May I please have permission to leave practice early?’

  
What?

  
Oikawa frowned. He couldn’t really believe that his dimwitted kouhai was actually asking him this. Tobio, who loved volleyball so much, and would never miss out on practice? It was unbelievable! There was only one reason for this…

  
Oikawa leant forward and gingerly placed a hand on the younger’s forehead. ‘Tobio chan, are you sick or something?’

  
His eyes then widened, as he got a sudden thought. ‘Wait! Don’t tell me…You’re not dying are you? That’s why you want to leave so early! Of course it would be because of something as urgent as that. The Tobio I know, would never miss out on practice even because of a small cold!’

  
If possible, Kageyama frowned even harder. ‘What-no, of course not! I’m not dying, Oikawa san!’

  
He stepped away from his senpai, effectively putting some distance between them, as Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Then you’re sick’, he decided. ‘Your forehead definitely feels hot… Tobio chan, why didn’t you just say so sooner? You could’ve gotten the others sick as well!’ He sighed dramatically. ‘Such a selfish brat’.

  
Kageyama scowled. ‘Well I’m telling you now, aren’t I? So can I leave or not?’ There was a brief pause, before a hesitant ‘Please?’ was added.

  
Oikawa rolled his eyes. ‘Of course you can. Just make sure to tell the coach first before leaving.’

  
Tobio nodded, and Oikawa squinted at him, taking a moment to scrutinize the younger. His eyes looked watery, and his skin seemed to have lost some of it’s typical colour. Briefly, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed.

  
He sighed. ‘You know what? I’ll just tell him for you. Grab your things and go get changed, alright?’

  
He received another nod at that, a bit more enthusiastic than the previous. ‘Okay! Thank you, Oikawa senpai!’

  
‘Hush, not so loud! You’re being too distracting’

  
His kouhai mumbled out a quick apology, before scrambling away to go collect his things. As soon as he left, Oikawa made his way over to the coach and told him what happened. As predicted, the man agreed with sending the younger home, and told Oikawa to make sure he was in a good condition to get home safely.

  
Oikawa then left in search of Tobio, and he found him outside the entrance to the locker room. He had changed into more comfortable clothing, and his bag was slung over his shoulder.

  
‘Ready to go?’

  
Tobio gave another nod, before bending down to tie his shoelaces. ‘Hey, by the way’, Oikawa spoke. ‘I’m supposed to ask you this, because of what coach told me… Do you think you can make it alright on your own? You won’t die or anything right?’

  
The younger shook his head. ‘Of course not! But I appreciate the concern, Oikawa san.’

  
‘What?! Who said I was concerned? Ew, no. I was only asking because of my duty as captain’. Oikawa stuck his tongue out at him childishly. ‘Whatever, if you’re fine, then you’re fine’.

  
He nodded over towards the exit, ‘You should get going now’.

  
‘Okay’

  
Tobio stood up and began walking away down the hallway, but not before giving a small wave first. Oikawa would be lying if he said that his heart didn’t warm at the action. He watched him go, and saw as the younger opened the door, letting in a cold blast of wind.

  
The ravenette jerked backwards at that. He quickly shut the door closed, and stepped away from it. He then turned back to Oikawa, feeling the older’s gaze.

  
Oikawa raised an eyebrow. ‘What?’

  
‘What, what?’, Tobio parroted.

  
Oikawa sighed, ‘Why did you close the door? Thought you were leaving’

  
Kageyama shrugged sheepishly. ‘It’s too cold outside…’

  
‘And?’ It was then that Oikawa realized something. ‘Hang on a second, where is your jacket?’

  
‘I-ehm…left it at home?’

  
Oikawa threw his head back and let out a long drawn out sigh. ‘Are you kidding me?’, he asked exasperatedly. He was pretty sure sending Kageyama home in a short-sleeved shirt with nothing else to cover himself with, would not count as ensuring he got home safely as per requested by the coach. _You are a total pain_ , he thinks miserably.

  
‘Ugh, just take this! Whatever, I don’t care!’, he tossed his own jacket at him. His kouhai’s eyes widened. ‘What! But Oikawa san, I can’t take this, it’s yours!’

  
‘It’s fine’, he shrugs. ‘I’ve got a spare sweatshirt in my locker- I’m not bothered to take it out right now, so just wear this.’

  
‘Are-are you…sure?’

  
 _‘Yes_ , Tobio’. Oikawa rolled his eyes. He swears he does that a lot more frequently when Tobio is around. ‘Just return it back to me tomorrow, alright?’ He nodded, and Oikawa let out a snort, ‘good’.

Tobio carefully slipped on the jacket, and as the blue material- which was slightly too big for him-encompassed his smaller frame, Oikawa felt his heart swell. He looked adorable wrapped up like that. All bundled up, as he snuggled into the warmth of the jacket. Oikawa swore he could feel his heartbeat increase rapidly, as lovehearts seemed to pour from him. Tobio chan looked so cute! A gross feeling of warmth and affection passed through his body, and Oikawa had a strong, sudden urge to hug him. Maybe even nuzzle the top of his head.

  
Oikawa decided to leave, before any more weird thoughts could enter into his brain.

‘Thanks a lot, Oikawa senpai!’ Tobio smiled at him. ‘I’ll make sure to take good care of it’

  
‘Right… nngh, Tobio-please walk away! I can’t stand to see you like this! All wrapped up nice and cozy in _my_ jacket! It pisses me off how you could’ve been so forgetful to forget yours at home! Such a baka’.

  
Oikawa turned sharply on his heels. His face turned towards Kageyama, he continued to speak. ‘Anyway, this won’t happen again. And more importantly, don’t you dare think of telling anyone about this!’

  
‘I won’t, senpai. I guess I’ll be leaving now. Thanks for everything.'

  
As soon as he finished speaking, he let out a wet sniffle. And before Oikawa could stop him, Tobio promptly wiped his nose on the jacket sleeve. Slathering a layer of snot on top.

  
All thoughts of Tobio being cute immediately left Oikawa’s mind.

  
‘Tobio chan, you brat!’

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oikage ;)


End file.
